


Toy

by Ellstra



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, Dirty Talk, Dominant Jim Kirk, Light BDSM, M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk is a commander. He would not allow disobedience and he will punish those who attempt to break his orders. And sometimes it goes beyond the bridge of the Enterprise, even beyond the door of his cabin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem that came into being when I was depressed and took a pen and wrote this down. (I tend to do that when I feel angry, it always comes out rough, either a drawing or a written thing.) anyways, the first part of the poem is Spock's POV, the second is Jim's. As you probably noticed, I believe in submissive!Spock and dominant!Jim relationship so don't like, don't read.  
> About the warning I put on this - it's not that bad, I guess. But I've seen warnings on more innocent stories so here you go. (also I may have wanted to use a warningjust for the fun of it.)

Hold me tight

and make me cry,

it’s your right,

don’t ask why.

Tie me up

leave me blind,

do not stop,

I don’t mind.

Ignore my tears,

hear me beg,

don’t shield ears

as I call back.

I’m only yours,

vulnerable and naked,

it’ll get worse,

if you don’t take it.

You are my Captain

and I am your slave,

I shall give in,

you must be brave.

Punish me if I am bad,

beat me almost till I’m dead.

watch my blood drop,

hear my heart stop.

No pain is too great,

nothing is too cruel,

never is too late,

if you keep it cool.

I trust you to take care;

I know you love me.

I cannot but stare,

as you fall asleep.

I know you want it,

you want to fuck me hard,

permission is granted,

I’ve shown my best card.

 

I am your toy and you like to play.

 

I’ll fuck you hard,

and won’t look back,

you are too smart

to plead or beg.

You can be blind

and you can be deaf,

but it’s your mind,

I’d like to have.

I want to claim you,

I wanna see you cry,

floods of tears, not few,

until your eyes are dry.

I wanna see you bleed,

I want green stains on sheet;

if you’re wise you won’t need

to use them to wipe my seed.

I want you hand-cuffed,

I want you to submit,

I’ll never have enough,

if I don’t get it.

I don’t wanna hurt you

and I beg you to understand,

that I love nobody but you,

so give me your hand.

Let me hold you when you’re bent,

Let me nurse you when you’re ill,

Let me bind the cut I opened,

Let me do what’s your will.

Let me be by your side,

Let me love you here and now,

Let me find where you hide,

Let me tell you what I know.

You are mine and that is right,

that will not change without fight,

I am possessive of what I have,

the only think to sever us is death.

But until then you are mine,

beside me you’ll sleep and dine,

we are one soul and one mind,

do you need it clear and signed?

You will do what I want,

you’ll succumb to what you’re told,

´cause secretly that’s what you ask for,

what you haven’t found before.

 

You are my toy and I like to play.


End file.
